blablabla
by Jetidal Wave SUrfers
Summary: cuma sedikit kata-kata yang ingin aku sampaikan untuk para fujoshi yg ngeflame fic aku kemarin. -Violetta Clark-


Haha. Ketawa aja aku bacanya. Kenapa aku gak boleh publish fic di fandom ini? Emang di situ ada di tulis ini fandom KHUSUS fujoshi? Enggak kan? Motto situsnya kan "Unleash your imagination", jadi terserah dong mau buat fic straight atau yaoi. Lagian kan dari awal udah di kasi warning, kalo gak suka yaa abaikan aja fic aku. Gak usah di baca, apalagi review. Gitu aja kok repot. Kecuali kalo emang gak ngerti bahasa sih. Aku bukan author gila review yang nulis fanfic untuk dapetin review, apalagi flame. Aku cuma sekedar menuangkan imajinasi ku aja disini. Apa itu salah? Mungkin bagi kalian salah. Karena imajinasi kalian dan imajinasi ku sedikit berbeda. Tapi bukankah pikiran manusia itu gak ada yang sama? Semuanya berbeda. Dan herannya lagi, kenapa ada yang bilang FFn khusus yaoi dan GS? Tau darimana dia? Emang ffn dia yang bikin? Aku gak ngeliat tuh adanya bukti-bukti yg mengatakan ini fandomnya fujoshi. Lalu atas dasar apa fandom ini menjadi miliknya para fujoshi? Karena banyak yg publish fic yaoi? Berarti kalo banyak yg publish fic PSY, fandom ini berubah jadi fandom PSY dong? XD lol! Oh yaampun, pemikiran yg sangat childish!

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal peraturan, sebenarnya semua fic di fandom ini menyalahi aturan. Kan di guidelines udah di tulis, gak boleh ada RPF atau tokoh real seperti artis dan boyband. Aku juga salah sih ikut-ikut posting fic dgn real chara. Mianhae admin FFn. Aku memberanikan diri karena kuliat banyak bgt yg posting ff dgn real chara disini. Tapi kalo masalah pairing straight, gak ada istilah 'memberanikan diri', karena aku tau di ffn ini gak ada larangan untuk bikin straight, yaoi, maupun yuri. FYI, aku udah 2 kali publish fic straight di fandom ini. Kalo aku takut, ngapain aku publish fic straight lagi sedangkan fic pertamaku udh di flame abis-abisan?

Sebelum publish fic disini, aku udah mikirin kok resiko bakalan di flame dan di bashing. Tapi aku gak mau ambil pusing. Toh, gak ada pengaruhnya juga buat aku.

Misal ada yang bilang gini "Seohyun sampah! Gak cocok dipasangin sama Kyuhyun! Seohyun genit, kecentilan!"

Terus? Apa pengaruhnya bagiku dan Seohyun sendiri? Belum tentu juga kan Seohyunnya mau dipasangin dengan Kyuhyun -_- Apa dengan bashing seperti itu fans Seohyun dan SNSD akan berkurang? Apa dengan bashing itu orang akan menganggap Seohyun sampah, genit, kecentilan? Enggak kan? Orang paling bodoh pun tau kok Seohyun itu manusia dan dia tidak genit dan kecentilan. Jadi, buat apa aku mikirin bashingan gak bermutu seperti itu?

Tujuan kalian review –atau bashing- fic ku itu sebenarnya apa? Supaya aku sadar dan tidak publish fic disini lagi? *sadar dari apa coba?* Oke deh, mungkin kalian takut salah satu pairing yaoi kalian kupasangin dengan uri Soshi. Dan jujur aja, aku juga bukan SuGen Shipper akut kok. Aku juga sama seperti kalian, sedikit gak rela kalo SNSD di pasangin sama cowo manapun. Tapi dalam pemilihan cast aku coba bersikap objektif dan memilih cast yang memang karakternya sesuai dengan imajinasiku. Jadi, maaf aja yaa untuk para KyuMin Shipper, WonKyu shipper, dan Kyuxpairing shipper lainnya. Aku cuma 'minjem' Kyuhyun aja buat jadi cast di fanfic ku. Aku juga gak ngarep SeoKyu itu real kok. Lebih baik SNSD nikahnya sama cowo biasa* aja dan bukan dari kalangan artis xD

Kalian boleh aja flame dan bashing aku. Aku sudah cukup 'tua' untuk mencerna dan menerima segala macam bentuk bashingan. Tapi kalau ada newbie yang buat fic dgn pairing SuGen terus kalian bashing habis-habisan, yang ada malah dia berbalik jadi anti Kpop dan Suju-haters. Kalian gak mau kan citra Kpop hancur cuma karena masalah sepele seperti pairing ini? Jadi saran aku, tolong hargai orang lain kalau kalian mau di hargai. Kalau memang kalian gak suka ya gak usah di baca. Setiap author pasti udah mencantumkan warning di setiap fanficnya.

Oh iya, aku sama sekali gak ada hapus fanfic 'A Birthday Present' itu lho. Mungkin di hapus sama adminnya? Yaa gpp deh di hapus, daripada mengundang lebih banyak kontrofensi.

Udah deh, segitu aja. Adakah yang tidak berkenan dengan tulisanku ini? (Pasti ada) Masih ada yang mau ngeflame aku? (Banyak banget) Silahkan sampaikan pendapat, unek-unek, saran, bahkan bashing dan sumpah serapah kalian di kolom review xD

Note : Kalo mau bashing tolong pake akun kalian. Bashing tanpa log in = pengecut

Warm Sign,

Violetta Clark


End file.
